


On the First Ring

by KuribohIChooseYou



Series: Pridecember 2020 [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prideshipping, Slice of Life, Yu-Gi-Oh! Pridecember, Yu-Gi-Oh! Pridecember 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuribohIChooseYou/pseuds/KuribohIChooseYou
Summary: When there is no time, you make it.#20 - Slow, #30 - Ring
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi | Atem
Series: Pridecember 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035153
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	On the First Ring

**Author's Note:**

> (these are not going to be posted in numerical order, and if that bothers you, I apologize)

They both figured it would be best, at least for the first few weeks, if Atem stayed with Yugi once he got his body back. Sugoroku had been more than happy to host the former spirit, and Yugi was ecstatic to spend time with him. It was like coming home to family, to Atem, to have them both feel so comfortable having him around.

Kaiba, however, was a writhing mess as he did his best to deal with all the emotions he was unwillingly revealing across his face every other minute. They decided this was best – to take it _slow_ – but neither Kaiba nor Atem would give the other the satisfaction of giving in too soon. Like with everything they did, they were stubborn until the very end.

Stolen moments between meetings had left both of them entirely dissatisfied and each scheduled encounter was not enough.

It had become their nightly routine; a safe, easy way to spend time together. Kaiba, never one for superfluousness, and Atem, who preferred company over bargained words. Kaiba always picked up on the first ring.

“Going to bed?”

“Mm.” Atem’s head and phone rested on the pillow, eyelids heavy. “You? Are you still at the office?”

“Yeah, long night.” Atem huffed. “It’s not that bad.”

Atem smiled in the darkness. “You need sleep too, you know.”

“Soon enough. Go to sleep.”

Atem could only acquiesce. “’Night, Kaiba.”

The tapping of the keyboard resumed, carrying faintly over the phone’s speaker. Atem listened for as long as he could, catching the soft whisper of Kaiba’s breathing through the headset he knew he was wearing. He knew the call wouldn’t end until Kaiba’s alarm tomorrow; that reassurance alone coaxed him in to slumber. A single whisper barely broke the near-silence after he was long asleep.

“Goodnight, Atem.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kuriboh-i-choose-you)


End file.
